L Chronicals
by Aoiko-chan
Summary: Nicolas and Warwick have been assigned a job by Daniel Monroe. Despite her success as one of the few legitimate businesses in Ergastulum, she must remain hidden from the world. The pay is good, but she ends up being more trouble than they anticipated. Especially after they find out that she is a descendent of one of the main researchers of celebrer who had experimented on himself.
1. New Job

The characters in this story belong to Kohske sensei! All of the other original content belongs to me.

Sorry, I have a bad habit of going into Japanese mode when I type. So There may be a few words in here that I missed to translate. Also, as far as Warwicks, name goes. I know that in English his name is suppose to be spelt Worick. However, Warwick is the spelling that Kohske sensei uses so I'm going to stick with that. Oh and this is set before Nicolas and Warwick meet Alex. I hope you enjoy it!

.

.

"Hello, thank you for calling benriya!" Warwick answered the phone.

"Ah Warwick." Daniel Monroe said on the other end of the line, "Is Veronica around by any chance? I have a job for her if she's up for it."

"She's going to be gone for a few weeks. She's got some other job she left for this morning."

"I see. Well then, I wonder if you and Nick would be up for the job then. It's actually pretty boring. But the pay is good."

"Nico and I don't have any jobs right now what's up?"

"A good friend of mine pays me to provide security for his daughters high end beauty salon. Well, he pays me to provide security for her mostly. My guys that normally look out for her are going to be out of town for a while. I was going to see if Veronica would want to take it. But seeing as you two are available I guess you two would do just fine."

"Wonderful! How much does this job pay?"

"$5,000 a week each. That should be sufficient right?"

"Just what kind of establishment does this woman run?" Warwick asked. He thought, "She sounds more like a princess rather than a businesses woman."

"Like I said, her father pays me to look out for her. She hardly has any trouble where she is. Just running off the occasional shady character from her establishment. You may have heard of her salon. It's called "The House of Blue Leaves."

"Yikes! One of my clients gets her hair done there. She paid $500 to get her hair cut and it took six months to get in."

"She runs one of the few legitimate businesses that does well in the city. She wants to keep it that way too and I'm going to do all I can to keep it that way for her."

"I see, we'll make sure that the little princess is well taken care of. What might this little princesses name be?"

"She likes to be called L. Delico is with her now if you want to head on over to relieve him so he can get going. He normally watches over her."

Warwick and Nicolas walked into the House of Blue Leaves. No wonder it cost $500 for a hair cut there. The place looked like you walked into a high class department store. Marble flooring, a designer perfume station for guests to use as they left. Every chair was filled. Every stylist hard at work. Mirrors lined the walls, everything shined or sparkled. Nickolas squinted at just how bright everything looked. Every stylist groomed to the perfection of a movie star. Morphing their clients into idols. The two handy men looked over to the waiting area. Delico sat on the white leather couch reading a magazine. Marco sat on the other end of the couch looking over to the stylists area.

"Yo! Delico!" Warwick said to him.

Delico stood. Warwick and Nickolas walked up to him. "We're here to relieve you from guarding the hime-chan."

"Hai. Arigato."

"Otsukaresama deshita Delico san"

Delico bowed and left.

Warwick and Nicolas sat on the couch next to Marco. "Ah Marco san. Hisashiburi dana!"

"Hai, hisashiburi. Genki Desuka?"

"Genki desu! Marco san."

"How is Miss Loretta san doing?"

"She's going good. I brought her to get her hair done today. She loves this place."

Nicolas sat on the far left of the couch. This place was already making him feel uncomfortable. To endure a week of a place like this was going to be torture. But at least the pay was good. He stared off into the salon leaning on his katana already fighting the urge to take a nap.

Loretta walked to the front. A woman not much taller than the fourteen year old Loretta walked up next to her. She was indeed a princess. Her long blond curled hair reached at least her elbows. The left side of her head shaved just past her ear. Each curl placed into perfection. She wore a cute pink frilly skirt and sleeveless matching shirt. Her eye makeup accentuating her blue eyes perfectly. Her pink lips complimented her cheeks flawlessly.

Marco stood adjusting his suit.

"Arigato L-chan." Loretta said as she hugged the idol look alike. "You're coming to the club tonight right, since it's Friday?

L looked at her watch. "I'm suppose to have two new bodyguards show up sometime soon. I'll have to see how that goes. Uncle Danny called not to long ago and said they were on their way here."

Warwick stood pulling a sleeping Nicolas to his feet by his shirt. "Hai benriya at your service hime-chan."

L-chan stood there frozen for a moment.

"There are a few things you need to know about her." Daniel Monroe's voice echoed in his mind. "Her looks can be deceiving. This isn't some girl that your charm is going to work on."

"We'll see about that." Warwick thought to himself. "I have yet to meet a woman that hasn't fallen for me yet."

"Keep in mind benriya, that she is more precious to me than my own child. If she gets hurt because of your carelessness, that A/0 rank of Nicolas's won't be worth a damn.

"I understand. Hime-chan won't get so much as a scratch on her."

"Good luck." Daniel said and hung up.

"Yo Nico! We've got ourselves a dandy of a job!" Nicolas turned to Warwick his face expressionless.

As Nicolas stood he laid eyes on L-chan for the first time. "What sort of pampered princess have we signed up to protect?" He thought.

"Wow, so Danny hired benriya to look out for you while your bodyguards are away?" Loretta said.

L-chan took Loretta by the hand and lead her to the back of the salon. "L- L-chan?" She said as she was drug away.

"You know them?" L-chan looked out the corner of her eye up front to the men with worry.

"We do lots of business with them. Their methods are a little sloppy and they are rough around the edges. But, they are good guys. We've been doing businesses with them for years. If they are your bodyguards, then you shouldn't have any need for concern. They should be able to handle any problem you might have. Especially Nicolas. He's-."

"I hope they are as good as you say they are. Things have been getting worse around here lately. I didn't want Uncle Danny to worry so I paid the bodyguards off so they wouldn't tell him. My clients pay a lot of money to come here. I want to make sure this is a safe place."

L-chan watched out of the corner of her eye as the man with the katana signed their conversation to his friend. "That's cheating." She thought.

"I see." Loretta said.

The two walked back up to Marco and the handy men. Nickolas stared off into space while Warwick talked to Marco.

Marco reached for his wallet and handed several hundred dollars to L-chan. "Thank you, Lorettas hair looks eloquent as always. However, we must be on our way."

Marco and Loretta waked out of the salon, Loretta waving to L-chan as she walked out of the door.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hime-chan. We've been assigned to be your security detail for the next week." Warwick said.

"I see. Uncle Danny said he picked some of the most competent men he knew. However, we have a standard to uphold in this salon as far as dress goes.

Warwick thought to himself, "This shirt cost me $200 what is she thinking?"

Nicolas signed, "What the hell did we get signed up for?"

"I see Hime-chan. We'll come back dressed better tom-" Warwick started.

"Lisa, clear out my afternoon. Call Lysse in to handle my clients for the rest of the day. My temporary bodyguards are in need a serious new wardrobe, at least to get them through the week."

Warwick and Nicolas looked to L-chan confused. "Eh?" is all they could let out.

As the three walked back down the street returning from the clothing store. The handy men carried sacks full of designer clothes and boxes of shoes. Most of them were for them. Warwick was sure she had spent more than what they were making this week just on their new clothes. Who needed ten shirts and jackets for one week of work? Let alone fifteen pairs of pants and five pairs of shoes. She also bought socks, belts, undershirts,and underwear for them.

Instantly when she walked into the store the staff greeted her. She smiled at the manager who had come to greet her. "I have some guests of mine that will be needing to look presentable to work at my salon."

"Right away L-chan." The manager said motioning them towards the mens section.

L-chan sat in a chair in front of the mens changing room. The staff brought her a blue glass bottle of water. "Don't you think they might be thirsty as well?" She motioned to the handy men as they walked out of the changing room still buttoning up their shirts.

"Of course, I'll bring them something to drink right away." Two hours later after the handy men had tried on enough clothing to cloth their entire neighborhood, L-chan finally said. "Ok, I think we have enough for a weeks worth of work. They'll wear that home." She handed the store manager her credit card and drank her bottled water.

Warwick sat down next to her laying his jacket on the arm of the chair. "Hime-chan, I'm sure that all this cost you a fortune. I've received my fair share of gifts from clients, but this is over the top.

"Whatever Uncle Danny is paying you, I'm sure it isn't near enough for what you will have to deal with. Just look at it like a deposit on your services and to keep whatever you see to while you are working for me to yourself. There are a lot of things that Uncle Danny doesn't know about me, that I would like to keep that way at any and all costs. "

"that won't be a problem Hime-chan."

Nicolas walked out of the changing room buttoning up his sleeve cuffs. He sat across from Warwick, but left one seat between him and L-chan.

"So Hime-chan, Mr. Monroe indicated to us that you run a legitimate businesses, but from the way you talk. You are mixed up in something, not so, legitimate."

"Everything about my businesses is legitimate. However, there are things in my past, that-. Well, things my family is aware of and that's why my father pays for the protection he does. There are also several reasons why I'm even in this city to begin with."

The manager returned with L-chans card and receipt. Several other employee's followed her with their bags.

"Thank you as always L-chan." The manager said.

L-chan smiled and got up from the chair.

They walked down the road towards the salon. L-chan looked at her watch again. "It's already noon. Shopping always make me so hungry. What do you say we drop the clothes off at my apartment. Then grab some lunch? You'll be staying with me while the others are gone. You can use their rooms."

Nicolas shot Warwick a look. "Well hime-chan there might be a problem with-"

"You accepted the job right? That means you accepted the conditions of the job. This is one of those conditions."

"Very well." Warwick said reluctantly. Nicolas glared down to L-chan.

"This girl sure does know how to run a businesses." Warwick thought.

They walk into the apartment. The handy men drop their clothes at the sight of the enormous apartment. She had the entire floor to herself. "My room is the middle one at the top of the stairs. Your rooms are on either side of mine."

"I have one room with gym equipment that my bodyguards use. You both look like you work out. The bath you two will use is next to the work out room. The refrigerator is stocked with bottled water. So help yourself any time. I have the cook re stock it every day and there are more bottles in the pantry if you need more. But it's not like we'll be spending much time here anyway." L-chan sat her purse on the kitchen island and walked up the stairs with her pink lingerie bag and disappeared into her room.

"Am I dreaming?" Nicolas signed to Warwick.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself. This girl. She's sure got some secret."

Warwick grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and tossed one to Nicolas. Something long and black caught his eye inside the pink purse. Two pens twilights used, one upper one downer. Next to them upper and downer pills.

"Our little hime-chan may be a tagged Nico."

"But she doesn't wear any tags. I don't know of any tags that live like this." Nicolas signed back.

"Who knows, maybe she carries them for the tagged bodyguard that was with her in case of an emergency. Delico was with her before after all. You lived like this too once Nico."

"Shut up." Nico signed.

They carried their clothes up to their rooms. They could keep the tags on most of it and return the clothes later on. Or sell them and still make a good profit.

L-chan came down the stairs. Her eyes were red as she wiped them.

"Something wrong L-chan?" Warwick asked.

"Just allergies. I couldn't get us in any place worth eating, but I managed to call in a to go order for us. It will be delivered to the salon."

"Oh." She said while digging through her purse. "Here are the spare keys for you two." She slid them across the island to the handy men.

"Looking good handy men." Lisa the receptionist said as the three of them walked back into the salon.

"Has our order arrived yet?"

"Nothing yet."

"Good, that will give us a chance to get started. Follow me handy men."

"Hey, wait a minuet hime-chan!" Warwick said to L-chan as she sat him down in her chair and wrapped a cape around him. She took his half ponytail down and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Do I need to remind you, that you singed up for this?" She looked at him in the mirror and smiled. Nicolas sat behind him at the dryer chairs, grinning at Warwicks tantrum.

"Don't think you are off the hook there. You're next." She turned to Nicolas and smiled.

"Relax handy man. You won't regret this one bit. Just think of this as part of your pay. I'm not cheap you know." She continued to run her fingers through his hair, inspecting the length, cut, color, and texture. With each pass of her fingers through his hair, his anxiety lessened. He would pay $500 for her to do this to his hair alone.

"No wonder people pay so much to have them do their hair. This is the most relaxed I've felt since I can remember when." He thought.

"Be right back."

Nicolas just sat in the chair still grinning at Warwick. "What's wrong? Your normal charm not working on her?" Nicolas signed to him.

"Geeze, this woman."

L-chan came back with a bowl full of hair color and foils.

"Oh no, absolutely not. This is not happening."

"Relax, benriya san. All the girls are going to love your hair after I'm done with it. I'm sure your other clients will be jealous to know that I cut and colored your hair. Besides, I'm sure Uncle Danny wouldn't be very happy with you if I had to tell him that I had to let you go on the first day of the job, now would he?"

"Ah, fine do what you will with it."

Just as she laid the last foil in his hair the food arrived. Nicolas held onto the arm of the chair trying not to bust out laughing.

"you two go ahead and eat in the break room. I'm going to do some paperwork in my office while you two eat." L-chan said as she set a timer for Warwicks hair.

The two sat in the break room enjoying their meal that L-chan has prepared. Nicolas signed to Warwick. "To think that you allowed her to do this to your hair."

"The things we do to make a buck."

L-chan walked into the break room and lifted one of the foils. "It's hardly processed at all. This make take a while." She mumbled to herself. "Lets get you under a dryer since you are done eating. Nicolas, you're next."

"Your turn buddy!" Warwick smacked his shoulder. Nicolas stood and followed L-chan to her chair. She slid a cape over him and fastened it around his neck. His katana leaning against the wall in front of him. At first she hesitated to touch him.


	2. Hunter

The characters in this story belong to Kohske sensei! All of the other original content belongs to me.

.

.

Nicolas watched her with his sharp eyes. He could see her slight hesitation to touch him. She hadn't hesitated at all to touch Warwick. She began to run her fingers through his hair just as she did Warwicks.

His hair was softer than Warwicks even though it was much shorter. She moved her fingers up from his neck line to his crown. Then behind his ears to the front of his hairline pulling back his hair to see his full face.

Nicolas closed his eyes for a moment. Then caught himself off guard. L-chans hands were pure magic. He looked back to see Warwick siting under a dryer with reading a beauty magazine.

L-chan tapped on Nicolas's shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She sat him down at the shampoo bowl and began to wash his hair. Before he had realized what had happened he was sitting next to Warwick under a dryer with conditioner in his hair wearing a pink shower cap. He looked over to Warick still reading his beauty magazine. His foils sticking out from under the dryer.

Nicolas signed to Warwick, "Not a damn word about this to anyone, I'm not entirely sure what even happened here." Warwick laughed then went back to his magazine.

L-chan came by to check Warwicks hair. "Looks like you are ready to be shampooed out. Follow me."

The exact same thing happened to Warwick. With each stroke of her hand in his hair, goosebumps raised on his skin. Before he knew it, he was back at the dryer with a pink shower cap on just like Nicolas.

L-chan lead Nicolas back to the washbowls. As she rinsed the silky liquid from is hair he felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked up to see her face. She wore contacts, and had several piercings in her ears, well hidden by her hair.

Again he became lost in the touch of her fingers running through his hair. Before he knew it, he was sitting in her chair once again. Warwick sitting at the dryer with a pink shower cap, reading a new fashion magazine.

L-chan ran her fingers through his hair again, the glimmer of her shears in her hand. With each snip he could feel the release of the hair. He watched as she pulled a razor from her pocket and shaved his neck line. He had seen that same look of concentration before. It wasn't the look of a normal. He could barley feel the blade against his skin as she ran the razor across it. She continued to run her fingers all throughout his hair checking it for consistency. She trimmed his sideburns with the blade. If he hadn't been watching her, he would have never even known the blade had touched his skin.

"All done!" She said as she removed the cape from Nicolas and brushed the hair from his neck.

She turned around and took Warwick back to the shampoo bowl. Nicolas looked at his hair in the mirror. She was good. Not a single hair out of place. He felt his neck, not a single hair left below the hairline. The fade was absolutely perfect.

He stood and went back to the dryers to watch Warwicks torture as she cut his hair. L-chan sat him down in the chair and began to towel dry his hair.

"Wow, this is such a mess. It's going to take me forever to line this out. Have you been cutting your own hair?"

"Well, um. There was this one instance where-." L-chan produced a second razor and began cutting Warwicks hair. He grimaced with at first with each cut. But soon began to relax.

Nicolas watched L-chan's movements like a hawk. Each time she moved the blade it was with a precision that not even he could duplicate. She continued to cut Warwicks hair with him facing away from the mirror. In a matter of no time she had finished.

"All done. Now you too look presentable to be in the salon." She spun Warwick around to see his reflection in the mirror.

For a moment he was speechless. He couldn't tell she had put color in his hair. The tones and highlights made his hair look almost like an illusion.

"Hime-chan. I have to say, I'm impressed. My clients definitely are going to be envious of my new hair style."

"Good, you both just cost me over three grand today in hair services alone today. Now you both can finally get to work." She laughed. "We close in a hour so just see to it that all the clients make it to their vehicles safely.

As the end of the day drew near, Warwick stepped outside for a smoke. All the clients had left and only the receptionist remained to close the salon. Nicolas had his back turned to L-chan as she spoke to Lisa. "I'm going to take the trash out back."

L-chan threw the bag of trash into the dumpster and began to head back inside. Two twilights stopped her in the alleyway. "Hey baby, looking for a date tonight? It's Friday and Bastard is having a special."

"No thanks. I have plans this weekend."

"Don't you see these tags? Do you know what that means?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes and went to leave.

The twilight grabbed her arm and held her against the wall. "It means I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me."

Warwick stood several feet from the alleyway smoking. The sounds of a struggle from the alley began to get louder. Nicolas surly was inside with Hime-chan. It shouldn't be anything to worry about. He began to peak around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. She did want them to keep the undesirables away from the area after all.

As he rounded the corner two bodies lie on the ground, blood pooling from their bodies. L-chan sat next to the building not far from them, blood on her face and hands. Her razor lay on the ground next to her in a puddle of blood trailing from the two men. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around L-chan. Noticing old and new puncture wounds on her legs where her skirt had been lifted up.

Nicolas opened the back door to step out.

"Where the fuck were you!?" He shouted at Nicolas.

Nicolas signed back, "I turned my back for a second and she was gone. The dumb receptionist didn't understand sign language when I asked where she was. You know how much I hate to talk."

L-chan picked up her razor blade and held onto it.

"Look what happened while you were suppose to be watching her."

Nicolas stepped back as he saw the two bodies.

"Stay with her while I call Chad. Do not take your eyes off of her. Not even for a moment."

Nicolas sat next to her, his katana resting against him.

Warwick went inside L-chan's office and called Chad. "Chad-o san. It's your favorite handyman. Are you familiar with the salon called "The House of Blue Leaves?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"Well we are doing some security here and we have somewhat of a mess here."

"How many did she kill this time?"

"So this is a common thing for her."

"Unfortunately it is. You can't take your eyes of that girl for a moment. The second she feels threatened she goes off and there's nothing you can do to stop her. Normals, twilights, it doesn't matter. You can't stop what you don't expect coming."

"So this is what Daniel Monroe said by not to be deceived by her looks."

"You betcha. That girls is talented alright. She cuts my wife's hair for free in exchange for the clean up. That may be the only reason my wife even stays around. I'll send a cleanup crew in ASAP for her. The best thing you can do is keep her clam right now. Nicolas might not be the best company for her right now so keep a close eye on her."

Warwick stepped back outside. Nicolas knelt down looking at the tags from one of the twilights propping himself up with his katana. "C/2" he signed to Warwick.

"My goodness, to think our little Hime-chan would be able to do something like this."

Nicolas checked the other tags on the other twilight. "C/0" He signed.

L-chan sat against the wall looking down covered in Warwicks jacket. "Looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us Nico." Nicolas looked up and nodded his head.

Warwick picked L-chan up and took her back into the salon. He sat her down on the couch out front. "Oh no, not again." Lisa said from behind them.

"She hates to get blood on her clothes, I'll go get something to get the blood out."

"A little heads up from Mr. Monroe on this would have been a great help. Didn't you ask?" Nicolas signed.

"He made it sound like it was just a walk in the park. Who asks, "Does this job involve taking care of a princess that has the capability of killing twilights when she gets cornered?" No, no one knows to ask that question Nicolas."

"Whatever." He signed back. Nicolas sat on the other couch while Warwick sat next to her holding onto her.

Lisa came back with a towel soaked in something. "Here, this gets the blood out without damaging her clothes." She handed another wet towel to Warwick. "Here, wipe her face and arms off.

Nicolas peered over to her noticing the small puncture marks on her legs where Lisa had moved her skirt to wipe the blood off her legs.

Warwick wiped the blood from her neck. She jumped to her feet. Warwicks jacket falling off of her. Her razor blade at warwicks throat. Her eyes cold and emotionless.

"Hime-chan, it's me." he held his hands up.

Nicolas jumped to his feet ready to knock the razor from L-chans hand.

Lisa turned to Nicolas. "In the drawer at the reception desk there are Celebrer injections. Uppers and downers, grab the downer quickly."

The blade against Warwicks neck began to slice his skin. Blood started to run down his neck. Nicolas grabbed the downer and plunged it into her bare shoulder. Warwick grabbed the razor blade. He caught L-chan with the opposite arm before she could hit the floor.

"Lisa san. Is our Hime-chan a twilight?"

"No, she's a hunter."


	3. Bastard

I'm glad my writing isn't so bad that you have made it this far somehow. I guess I should have said so sooner but this is set before Nicolas and Warwick meet Alex. But I'm sure you've figured that out by now. Anyway, enjoy my fanfic of my favorite story of all time!

The characters in this story belong to Kohske sensei! All the other original content belongs to me.

.

.

Nicolas grinned. "I've heard of them before. But I've never meet one. This job is getting interesting." He thought. He signed to Warwick, "I'm not surprised she's a hunter. The way she handled that razor blade as she cut our hair was a dead give away to any trained eye."

Warwick closed the razor blade and pulled L-chan into his lap.

"She's really susceptible to downers." Lisa said.

"Lisa san, what in the hell have we been drug into?"

"L-chan's my best friend. Please don't repeat any of this information I'm about to tell you. I'm only telling you this because you are in charge of her safety.

L-chan's family is extremely wealthy and powerful. They are tied in somehow with the research of twilights and the development of celebre. She's descended from one of the researchers that had taken the drug and tested it on himself. From what I understand they don't know exactly what he tested on himself. From the research that her father had gathered about the her great great grand father. He was working on something they started to develop after they had developed the drug that is now used.

L-chan started manifesting strange symptoms when she was eight years old. She had been kidnapped and ended up killing everyone who was in the warehouse that had held her captive. They found her in an alley covered in blood the next day. They began with a new experimental drug and that worked for a time and she got better. They tried having her work with the destroyers, since that's basically what she was. They thought maybe it would be some sort of release. It worked better than expected for a short period of time. But it stopped working and she killed an entire team. Something else happened but not even she will tell me. Her father had talked to Monroe san and he suggested that she come live here. Until she could figure out a system that worked for her. The cops are easily bribed here and she'd blend in."

"I see. How did you end up here Lisa san?"

"I came here with her. We lived together until she felt comfortable living alone. But since things are getting worse in this town, more things are setting her off. That's why she needs the constant surveillance that you are paid to do. Don't think bad of her because she's like this. She's an amazing person who works extremely hard. Just, sometimes this happens. "

Warwick glared over to Nicolas. Nicolas stuck out his tongue.

"Well either way, we did take the job to protect Hime-chan here. We aren't exactly in a place to judge anyone anyway. It's been a eventful first day, that's for sure. Let's get her home so she can rest."

L-chan woke on her couch. She sat up and pulled the cover off of her, rubbing her face. "It happened again didn't it?"

Nicolas sat in the chair next to her reading a book, a bottle of water in one hand. He nodded.

"Where is Warwick?"

Nicolas pointed back towards the entryway.

"I see, he's out smoking. I'm going to take a shower. I want to drop by Bastard for a while tonight."

Nicholas's eyes followed her up the stairs as she made her way to her room. Warwick came back inside. "Where's our hime-chan?"

Nicolas signed "Shower. I'm not following her in there. You can try it if you want. You'll probably end up like those C-class tags though."

"My, my what have we gotten ourselves into? This little hime-chan sure is something. How did Delico handle this by himself? The two of us are scrambling to stay alive around her. I have a feeling that she's far from done surprising us."

Nicolas grinned and nodded.

About a hour later Lchan walked down the stairs in long sleeved gym clothes and pants, with a towel draped over her head. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and came and sat down on the couch with the handymen.

"Well, I guess Lisa filled you in on my situation some. I keep upper and downer pens all over the place in case I have an episode. I haven't used an upper pen in so long I can't remember. However the downer pen, I feel is used too frequently. I honestly didn't think something like that would happen so soon. I had planned on telling you later on. But it looks like you found out the hard way. It's hard to say what will trigger an episode. It mostly happens when I'm alone and feel threatened. If someone is around then I don't seem to have as many problems. I guess you can say it's anxiety driven. If I know someone is around to take care of me then I don't worry so much about going off the deep end up going overboard. The pens I use are different than most that twilights have to use. It might be best if normal twilights didn't use them."

"Well , I have to say Hime chan. This is one of the most interesting jobs we've had to say the least." Warwick said. In the light he and Nicolas could see that her eyes were green now.

Lchan grinned. "Just wait."

She stood and turned to go back up to her room. She turned slightly back around. "We are going to Bastard tonight. I'm going to go get ready then we'll leave."

After Lchan walked upstairs to her room. Warwick turned to Nicolas. "Don't get any ideas about taking her Celebre. Dr. Theo would have a fit and there's no telling what it would do to you." Nicolas got up shrugged him off and went to take a shower.

Shortly thereafter Lchan walked down the stairs. A completely different woman stood in front of Warwick. Her long locks were no longer there. Her head was shaved on both sides giving way to a long mohawk. Her right arm tattooed from wrist to her shoulder. Her left leg was also completely tattooed. The moment he looked up he dropped his book to the floor.

"My, my Hime chan. I have to say I like this side of you even more than the upright business woman we meet this morning." Lchan grinned and went over to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Nicolas walked out of the shower with jogging pants on and a towel wrapped around his shoulders catching the water from his wet hair. He looked over to see Lchan standing behind the counter. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her. He turned to Warwick and signed. "Is this the same person we meet this morning?"

"Sure is Nico." Warwick grinned.

Nicolas walked up to his room. He watched Lchan out of the corner of his eye as he past her. He signed to Warwick "I'll be ready soon."

The three of them enter Bastard. The doorman welcomed them and ushered them to the VIP section where Loretta sat. Marco sat next to Lchan who was sitting to the left of Loretta. Nicolas and Warwick sat in front of them in over sized chairs. A small table sat in front of them for drinks.

The waitress, dressed in barely anything, brought a round of drinks to the table. Nicolas noticed Marco watching Lchan out of the corner of his eye.

Lchan and Loretta carried on and laughed talking about their week. The waitress brought two bottles of water to Nicolas and Warwick. This was far from their first visit to Bastar. It was however the first time sitting in the VIP section.

As the waitress walked past Lchan a drink fell over on the tray splashing Lchan. Nicolas and Warwick nearly jumped out of their seats. Marco shifted towards her, still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry." The waitress said. "It looks like the stem of the glass broke and gave way.'

Lchan smiled, "It's fine, things happen." She stood and began airing out her shirt. "I'll just take care of this in the bathroom."

Nicolas and Warwrick relaxed in their chairs. "I'll be right back." Lchan said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Expecting a blood bath there fellows?" Loretta ask with a grin.

"After what happened this afternoon. We were sure that you were going to be short a waitress."

"She's not so bad." Loretta laughed.

Marco shot her a look, his mouth nearly gaping open, his eyes wide.

Loretta glared at him,"He's a little bias. Something this small won't set her off. What you saw today isn't exactly a normal occurrence with her. It's actually been quite sometime she she's killed anyone."

"Exactly how long has it been since our Hime chan has killed anyone?"

"About two months now." Marco smirked. Loretta rolled her eyes at him.

Marco leaned forward, "I've seen the damage she is capable of." Nicolas perked up. "She could wipe out half of this club before you could even pull the gun from your holster. She might even be as fast as Ginger."

Lchan appeared behind Marco patting him on the shoulder making him jump in his seat."Talking about me again boys?" Lchan smiled.

"Stop trying to scare them Marco. That was a long time ago and under much different circumstances. We were what? Twelve maybe thirteen when the anti twilight riots got bad?"

"Yes, and you helped sooo much by killing how many of them?"

"You had your fair share as well. Don't forget that Marco." She sat on the arm of the chair nudging him. Her legs crossed as she grinned.

"I guess it doesn't matter now." Marco continued. "They seem to be not so active in the past years. Unless someone starts killing off twilights again in mass numbers." He glared at Lchan.

"Well…" Lchan grinned and looked off towards the other direction. "It started off that we only needed to take down a few rogue twilights. They had killed off important political figures." She looked back to Warwick, her eyes serious for the first time she had gazed at him.

"Marco and I arrived at the location of where they had been staying. There were a lot more than we had anticipated. We went to dispatch the few that we needed to take out. But things got out of hand… Marco dragged me out after I passed out."

"She killed nearly thirty twilights in an abandoned warehouse."

Warwick and Nicolas sat there frozen for a moment.

Lchan grinned awkwardly and hopped down from Marco's arm rest.

She sat in her seat and crossed her legs and sighed. "To put it in perspective, those thirty twilights were planning on killing a lot of normals."

Warwick took a drink of his water. "You mean to tell me that you are responsible for the anti twilight riots?"

"Indirectly, yes. However, they would have happened anyway. What I did was only pour gas on the fire. Certain people had already began to move on the anti-twilight riots."

"We meant to help extinguish it by taking out the twilights that were causing the uproar. But well…"

"Geeze, who sends their twelve year old daughter in to kill hardened twilights?" Warwick asked.

"My father." Lchan reluctantly grimaced.

"So he also thought it would be a great idea to drop you in the center of twilight territory after you killed off that many twilights?"

"Trust me, there are less casualties here than anywhere else since my kidnapping. Do you you have any idea how many maids we went through? How many private tutors? How many guards? It's not a perfect system here, but it's better than what we had previously set up. Uncle Danny has been gracious enough to provide guards for me and that's cut down on casualties quite a bit."

Nicolas signed to Warwick. "What I wouldn't give to test her true strength." He started grinning.

He signed to Nicolas. "Don't you even think about it."

Nicolas signed back. "After this job is over, I will have no obligation to protect her."

Warwick clenched his fist, and glared at Nicolas, "Nico-"

Without so much as moving the chair he had been sitting in. Lchan pinned Nicolas to the wall before Warwick could even finish Nicolas's name . Lchan grinned while one hand held his shoulder, and the other his wrist against the wall. "Why don't we find out right now then." She looked deep into Nicolas' eyes catching a glimpse of something familiar that her own held. They were so close their lips almost touching. Nicolas' heart began to beat faster.

"Just kidding." Lchan said as she released him and walked back to her seat.

Marco looked down with his hand covering his eyes. "Please don't destroy the place."

Nicolas signed to Warwick, "Going to the bathroom." and walked away.

"I think I'm going to head to the bathroom too. It looks like my partner here needs a refresher on what exactly his duty entails."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Warwick yelled at Nicolas.

"How was I supposed to know she knew sign language?" Nicolas signed to him. "Anyway, I need to take care of something so if you don't mind." Nicolas shifted his pants.

Warwick looked down. "Don't tell me you got hard from that?"

"Shut up and go away." He signed again.

"Fine, hurry up. We have a job to do." Warwick said as he left.

Warwick went back to the VIP balcony where they had been sitting.

"He didn't quit did he?" Loretta asked.

"No, he just drank too much water." Warwick answered as he sat down.

Marco looked at his watch. "Miss Loretta sama, our meeting time has come."

Loretta smiled, "Sorry, I have a meeting soon so you'll have to excuse us for a while. Feel free to sit at the bar and drink until we are finished."

Lchan smiled. "Sure, no problem." As she stood, Marco stood with her. As he ushered her down the stairs Warwick caught a glimpse of Marcos hand resting on Lchans waist. Moving lower as he moved with her towards the stairs. She looked up to him as his hand went lower and gave him a look as if he knew better, but she was going to let it go this time.

Warwick thought to himself. "Looks like Marco san here wouldn't mind being more than just friends with her again. Lchan doesn't seem so interested." He saw Nicolas watching Marco and Lchan from the bathroom. His look was generally emotionless. This time he watched Nicolas look away then back again towards them.


End file.
